flashpointfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode:First In Line
| alt.title = | image = F2.jpg | img.size = 268px | img.caption = | season.epnbr = 02 | season = I | prod.code = | airdate = July 18, 2008 | airdate.CA = | airdate.US = | airdate.UK = | airdate.AU = | written = & | directed = | episode.prev = | episode.next = }} " " is the second episode of the first season of Flashpoint ''. Synopsis A man takes a surgical team hostage in order ot save his dying daughter. The newest member of the SRU team is initiated. Plot A team of surgeons is being held at gunpoint while a patient lays on the operating table. Greg enters the OR, telling Jack (the hostage taker) that he doesn't need to do this. Jack yells that he needs to do it. : Flashpoint Two hours previously, a man is talking to his ill daughter, Phoebe, about something he found in the garage, a plastic fishing rod named Bassmaster that the girl caught a 2 lb fish. His pager goes off and he yells for the hospice nurse. At the SRU, Sally compliments Greg on his new pink shirt. Jules is running the simulation that "breaks in" the rookie of the SRU. As Sam goes through the simulation, the rest of the SRU team files into the control room, suggesting to Jules how to make it more difficult. Back at the house, Jack and a nurse are preparing Phoebe for transport to the hospital. In their haste to get to the hospital, they almost cause an accident and get pulled over for speeding. The officer then escorts them to St. Simon's after seeing Phoebe. At the hospital a doctor asks if everything is alright with Phoebe. Jack replies that they got a page about a new heart, and the doctor is excited about the news. The doctor Heather calls someone to let them know that Phoebe is there. Someone from the transplant office informs him that the recipient list had been updated, and the heart meant for Phoebe had to go to a more critical patient. The man informs him that they shouldn't have been paged since the other patient lived closer to the hospital. Jack is walking in the patient area, seemingly thinking things over when he grabs the gun of a police officer. He says he is sorry and that the heart belongs to Phoebe. Team One receives the Hot Call and rolls into action. However, Sam, being the rookie, is kept at the temporary command center while he watches the veterans at work. Sam believes it to be more efficient to just shoot Jack but Ed disagrees. He then send Sam out to get some coffee. Unfortunately, Sam makes the mistake of allowing the paramedic carrying the heart inside the building, causing it to walk right into Jack's hands. In a tense standoff, Jack stills points his gun at the patient, demanding that the doctors give the heart to Phoebe. Greg tries talking him by and tries building a rapport by revealing he too has a son, albeit living with his ex-wife, who left him after his dedication to SRU. When it becomes apparent to Jack that Greg was intending to give Phoebe the heart, he becomes distraught, before marching into the operating room and pointed his gun at the patient. Greg is able to remind him not to do this for his daughter by presenting him with her fishing rod. Jack finally relents and walks into the room where Phoebe was supposedly moved, only to find that she's not there, before Jules and Spike crash through the window and arrest him. The patient ultimately decides to forgo the transplant to give the heart to Phoebe. Meanwhile, Greg visits Jack in jail. Cast : as ''Ed Lane : as Julianna 'Jules' Callaghan : as Sam Braddock : as Gregory 'Greg' Parker : as Mike 'Spike' Scarlatti : as Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth : as Lewis 'Lou' Young : as Dr. Amanda Luria Guest Starring * as Jack Swanson * as Heather * as Phoebe Swanson * as Mr. Krupchik * as Ruby * as William * as Sally LaFlamme * as Surgeon * as Paramedic * as First Responding Officer * as Security Guard * as Cop Uncredited Quotes :Jack: "I want to show you something (pulls out plastic fishing rod). Going through some old stuff in the garage. Can't remember the name we gave for this." :Phoebe: "Bassmaster." :Jack: "Bassmaster." :Phoebe: "You didn't forget." :Jack: "A 6 pounder you pulled out of that lake." :Phoebe: "2 pounder." :Jack: "2 pounder? It was at least 5 pounds. Who's going to remember better, me or the 6 year old?" :Ed Sam: Look, there's something I need you to do. Alright, see these stairs here, where we came in, right? I need you to reverse entry, across this hallway to these doors here. I need you to go through. Now, be careful, because that is a big road. I want you to cross. I want you to make an entry into this Timmy's. I'll have a double-double. Jules? :Jules: Cream, no sugar. :Ed: Spike? :Spike: Nah, I'm good. :Sam: You serious? Trivia *This is the first episode to show no deaths on-screen, although it's been confirmed that Jack Swanson's wife died off-screen.